


Songs of the Multi-Petal  Sakura

by hanaki_yanagi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Will add tags as i add a drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaki_yanagi/pseuds/hanaki_yanagi
Summary: Self-undulgent fic collection of Kensuke and Ryota's relationship. Mostly short drabbles.Chapter 1: Words are not needed to say I love you





	Songs of the Multi-Petal  Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much and there are sooo little content of them I couldn't help but make one of my own lol
> 
> Short chapters only, length might depend on the idea. I am open for prompts

No Words Needed

With the two of them, no words are needed. Just the two of them, with the moon looking over them. Two people in love standing under the cherry blossom trees on a beautiful night, the coldness forgotten with each warmth of their bodies. The taller one holding the smaller one on his back, as if he's a fragile porcelain doll. The smaller one resting his head on the top of his lover's chest, just above where he can hear the beating of the other's heart. 

Holding Ryota closer, Kensuke started to sway. With only the night breeze and the distant sound of the busy city, they danced with the melody only the two of them knows. With the moon their witness, the sakura petals showering them as if giving them nature's blessings, their love is overflowing. 

Looking into each other's eyes, breath and body as one, chanting 'I love you' in the silence only them could understand.


End file.
